


Never

by eaivalefay



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry boggles. Voldemort fumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/noagirl/profile)[**noagirl**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/noagirl/). A belated birthday gift. *grin* I hope you like it (1 of 3)!

  
"You. . . . _What_?" Harry stared in shock at his lover. The man who would hopefully continue to be his lover. The way this conversation was going, Harry wasn't sure their relationship would make it.

Lord Voldemort scowled, "You heard me the first time, Potter."

"I didn't---I only meant---it's sort of hard to---you really haven't. . . _never_?"

"It has never been of interest to me." Voldemort shrugged elegantly.

"Not once?"

"No."

"Ever?"

" _No_. Are you deaf, brat?" He grumbled.

"Never." Harry eyed him. "But you're _male_. I've never met a man who hasn't at least _thought_ about it---"

Voldemort glared at him. "Now you have."

"Even _Snape_ \---"

"And I care about Snape's. . .escapades, why?"

There was a pause, then Harry spoke.

"So what you're telling me is, you're a---a virgin?" Harry gaped. He knew his expression had to be the dumbest thing currently residing in Britain, but he honestly couldn't help himself. "You've _never_ played Quidditch before?"

"It's a moronic sport, Harry." Voldemort said with all of the patience he had. "Why would I ever care to play something as distasteful as," His nose wrinkled, "Quidditch?"

The likelihood of their relationship lasting took a severe dive. "Quidditch isn't stupid." Harry muttered in irritation. "Why're we even talking about this?"

"Because you tried pulling me into one of those mock games you're always practicing." Voldemort said, not unreasonably. "You know I'll never say yes, yet you persist in asking every damn time."

"Bastard."

"Of course I am. You already knew that. Could we possibly go in for tea now?"

"Fine, fine." Harry pulled himself up from the bench they were seated on outside of Godric's Hollow. A hand settled gently on his back, guiding him toward the door. "Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"I suppose we could last, under one condition."

"What might that be?" Amusement laced Voldemort's voice.

"We're never to discuss Quidditch with each other _ever_ again." Harry said flatly.

Voldemort gave an uncharacteristic snort, "Suits me, brat."  
-


End file.
